1. Field
The following description relates to methods and apparatuses for rendering three-dimensional (3D) data.
2. Description of Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) graphics application program interface (API) standards include OpenGL, OpenGL ES, and Direct 3. API standards include a method of performing rendering on each frame and displaying an image. Rendering includes geometry processing and pixel processing. The geometry processing is a process of dividing objects included in a 3D space into a plurality of primitives, and the pixel processing is a process of determining colors of the primitives. When rendering is performed on each frame, a large amount of computation is performed and a large amount of power is consumed. Accordingly, when rendering is performed, it is advantageous to reduce a computational amount and the number of accesses to a memory.